Defiance of Devotion
by Thekk
Summary: Pairings: KibaHina, implied NaruSasuSaku Rating: M for language and implied sexual acts. Summary: It's been 7 years since they all became genin, and nothing ever changed. Until now. Hinata must choose between defying her heart or defying her family.
1. Prologue

"Do you understand, Hinata?"

"Yes, Father,"

"Good, then we will arrange a meeting for tomorrow evening. Please go now,"

"Yes, Father,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I headed in the direction of Kiba's house. This was no different than any other day. Not for seven years has this been different.

Though, in my mind. It is different.

Several things contributed to this.

Firstly, today was the first day that we would report to the new Hokage for their mission. The Rokudaime was inaugurated just under a week ago.

---Flashback---

_"Today we are gathered to celebrate new beginnings. This is the beginning of a new chapter in the Hidden Leaf Village," Tsunade announced._

_A man steps forward from the right of Tsunade. The two figures that were beside him nod as he looks back. The grin on his face couldn't be wider._

_"Today, I am stepping down as Hokage. And as my final act as Godaime, I name the Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Wait, I was wrong. The grin did get wider. But, what more would you expect from him?_

_The eyes of his pink haired teammate begin to shine with tears. The dark haired one allows himself to smile._

_Naruto finally speaks._

_"Wahoooo!!!"_

_-well, sort of. He grins sheepishly and chuckles. Then suddenly his disposition changes to serious._

_"I've made several promises in my life. I've made promises to protect, to rescue, to change, and to love. And Obaa-chan was right. Today is a day to celebrate new beginnings,"_

_"Today, I announce the beginning of a new life for me. Not only did I achieve my most important goal, but I will be starting a new life with my teammates. The Haruno, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans, or at least the three members you know best, are joining together,"_

_Several members of the crowd began to whisper. What did this mean?_

_"Also, another new beginning has...begun?" He was unsure of his words. "The revival of the Uchiha clan/Uzumaki clan. To be honest we don't know which. Heh heh. Sakura is expecting a child in eight months,"_

_How nice, Naruto's starting a family...wait? What?_

---End Flashback---

I no longer had feelings for him, but this was really a shock to me.

But not even Naruto's news could hold a candle to what my Father told me this morning.

I know I agreed without argument, but inside I'm spinning.

When I finally make it to Kiba's doorstep, he opens the door before I can even knock.

When I see his smile that hasn't changed in the seven years we've been a team, I wonder.

Can I really marry a man 20 years older than me, whom I've never even met, when the man I want most is standing right in front of me?


	2. Chapter One: Expectations

-1_Can I really marry a man 20 years older than me, whom I've never even met, when the man I want most is standing right in front of me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was blushing at the thought.

"G-good morning, Kiba, a-are you ready t-to report to Naruto-sama?"

He looked at me strangely. Like he hadn't seen me in several years.

"Hinata? Are you alright? You haven't blushed and stuttered like that in a long while,"

That just made me blush deeper.

"N-no...I mean yes! It's just that I have a lot on my mind this morning,"

His smile returned and he seemed relieved to hear me stop stuttering.

"Well, let's go get our mission. Akamaru! Let's get going!"

The large white dog came bounding towards his master, making the ground shake in what felt like a mini-earthquake.

He barked happily at me while I gave him several pats on the head. He then bounded out in front of us, looked back, and barked for us to come along.

It's amazing how a normal smile from Kiba and Akamaru's energy could make me forget all about my situation.

As we passed by the Aburame house, I recalled that Shino was away in the Hidden Rock Village to create bonds and a treaty with the Kamizuru clan.

I mentally giggled, it was also rumored that Shino had a girlfriend within the clan. I wonder what she looks like?

When I visualized Shino with longer hair and in a dress with a high collar, my laughter startled Kiba.

"Oi, Hinata! Hinata! What's so funny? I wanna laugh too!"

I took a deep breath and began to breathe normally.

"Sorry, I just was trying to picture Shino's 'girlfriend' in Iwagakure. I came up with a female Shino in a high-collared dress,"

Now Kiba was the one laughing. I don't know when it actually hit me, but I knew I loved him.

We reached the Hokage building sooner than we thought.

Once we reached the top of the steps, we heard loud noises coming from the Hokage's office.

It sounded like furniture was being thrown across the room. Though, if this were still Tsunade's office, it would have been normal. But, it wasn't anymore, and we feared for the safety of our Hokage.

Okay, maybe we knew it was Sakura yelling at Naruto, but just in case, we ran in anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto...YOU," a chair was thrown. "ARE...SUCH," ...then the bookshelf. "AN...IDIOT!" ...and finally, the desk was hurled into the corner where our brave Hokage...trembled.

"Oh, hello Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun!" The girl who was just in a rage cheerfully greeted us.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, we're here for our mission," Naruto was still in the corner, seemingly unconcious.

"Of course. Sasuke-kun, could you wake Naruto for me?" I didn't even notice Sasuke sitting in a chair on the opposite wall of where Naruto was.

"Hn," I watched as Sasuke got up, went over to Naruto and kicked him in the ribs. "Wake up, dobe,"

After a few more kicks from Sasuke, Naruto finally woke up.

"Whaa? Sasuke? Where's Sakura-chan? Why's all my furniture in bits and pieces?"

"I don't know, _Hokage_, but Hinata and I would like to get our mission before sundown, please," Thank you Kiba...

"Oh, of course you guys! Hmm...here," He handed me a scroll that was inside his pocket.

Kiba took it before I could open it.

"What is this? A C-Rank? Naruto, we're _jounin _now. Aren't we supposed to get A-Rank missions?"

"Well, all the A-Ranks would take about a week, no B-Ranks came in this morning, and I'm kinda having this party tomorrow night and I wanted you both to come..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned like he was twelve years old again.

If Kiba had dog ears, they would be perking up at the word. Kiba loved parties, and he never missed a chance to attend one.

"Wahoo! Come on Hinata! Let's go hurry up and finish this mission!" And with barely a goodbye to Naruto and Co., I was pulled out of the window of the Hokage building and we were bounding towards the bridge where we would pick up who we were escorting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission was fairly simple, we had to escort the daughter of an important business man to a festival in a small town outside of Konoha. Needless to say, we were overjoyed that child was that of Sabaku no Kankuro. She was such a sweetie, only four years old.

As we struggled to keep up with the spitfire that was Sabaku no Kaida, whom darted curiously at any shiny object that passed her by, I noticed the strange looks the other women seemed to give me.

One came up to me, put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Just wait until she's a teenager, you'll miss this."

Another, who appeared to be several months pregnant, whispered quite loudly to her husband how she wished that their child would be as lovely and precious as 'that couple's'.

My face was so red, I feared that I would faint for the first time in four years. Ironically, that time was when I found out that Ryuu, Kankuro's wife, was going into labor in my bathroom.

Father never did let me have another party at the Hyuuga compound after that…

Kiba, however, was completely oblivious to my nearing collapse. He was happily sharing his dango with Akamaru.

A tug at my shirt jolted my attention away from Kiba and now to the shining smile of Kaida.

"Hina-ta-san. You look like a cher-wee! Are you oh-kay?"

"Oh-of course! It's just the heat. Why don't we go play games over in that big tent over there?"

"Yaaay! Kiba-san! Hina-ta-san said we can go pway games! Let's go!"

"Wahoo! I love games, what do you want to play first Kaida?"

Kiba would make a wonderful father. I could just imagine him with a whole litter of children with red triangle markings and pale lavender eyes…

Wait? What am I thinking?

I can't think this, I have a duty to my clan. I've failed them enough being so weak.

I am the heiress to my clan. As much as I wish it not to be true, so that I may control my own destiny, as my friends and even Neji are able to, it's not.

To defy my clan is to defy Konohagakure. To defy Naruto, our Hokage, to defy my friends whom have shown me considerable kindness, to defy Kiba, whom has been loyal to me since the day we met.

And whom I love.

I looked up at the sky, now a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows. With the waxing crescent moon in the corner of the sky, now marking the end of spring.

"Happy Summer Solstice, Hina," Barely a breath in my ear.

When I whipped around to look him in the eyes, I never expected my body to act on it's own and throw my arms around his neck.

But to be honest, I _did_ expect the kiss.

------

AN: A thought occurred to me, it may seem Hinata is slightly OOC in my story. This is all told from her POV, and most of what is being told is her thoughts and inside her mind. You don't know how she thinks in canon, and I don't know about you, but on the inside, I keep more in my head and act differently in different situations. So, reviews are appreciated, and please no flames.


	3. Chapter Two: Festivities

_But to be honest, I __**did**__ expect the kiss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I closed my eyes as he picked me up gently off the ground.

It felt as if we were floating, far away from the rest of the world. Only us.

Us. Together.

And it felt just like I always dreamed.

His kiss tasted like beef jerky and a mix of something else I couldn't place.

I wanted it to last forever, him and I.

Apparently, luck wasn't on my side. Though there was a little girl.

"Hina-ta-san, Kiba-san, you look like Mommy and Daddy. When are you gonna gets married and get a bay-bee? Then I could have a new fwiend to pway wifh!" Initiating faint sequence in 5...4...3...2...

"Hina? Hinata? Nononononono! Don't faint! Please! Hinata! Hina…"

THWUMP. Well, there went my four-year record…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't open my eyes immediately, so as to figure out my surroundings and location.

I wasn't alone, I could recognize several breathing patterns in the room, footsteps, and quiet chatter.

"…and that's when she passed out, Sakura. But I'm worried about her, she's been acting like this all day. Are you sure she's perfectly alright?"

Okay, Sakura-san's here. And Kiba as well.

I'm safe.

When I opened my eyes, they were quickly met with a pair of dark red ones.

"Yaaay! Hina-ta-san's awake! You just fell, and we were all so worrwied about you!"

"Well now, Kaida. Since she's awake and fine, I think it's time we get you to bed," Kankuro's here too.

"Awww, okay Daddy,"

"Feel better, Hinata-chan,"

"Thank you Ryuu, I will. Goodnight, Kaida,"

When the family of three left the room, I looked around at my surroundings.

I seemed to be in Konoha hospital, Kiba and Sakura-san were still speaking in the hallway, with Akamaru curled up next to my bed. A bark from him signaled to Kiba and Sakura-san that I was awake.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. I'm glad you're awake. Kiba here was quite worried about you,"

"Thank you, Sakura-san. You didn't have to worry, Kiba. I'm fine now. When can I go home, Sakura-san?"

"Well, I monitored you while you were unconscious, and all your vitals were stable. You can go home now if you'd like,"

"Actually, Sakura-san. I don't really want to go home. Can I-"

"You can come home with me, Hinata. I don't want you out of my sight,"

Kiba…why?

"…my father would find out. I'm sorry Kiba, but I can't,"

Sakura spoke again.

"Official Hospital Report: Hyuuga Hinata. Brought in at 9:10 PM unconscious. Is to stay in the hospital overnight for observation."

"But, you said she could go home! She doesn't need observation!"

He's so dense…thank you Sakura-san.

A wink in my direction prompted me to begin to get up.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I will stay with you tonight Kiba. If my father believes I am in the hospital, I have no problems with it,"

Kiba looked as if he would hug me, Sakura-san, and Akamaru all at the same time.

"Sakura, you're the best! Akamaru, help Hina up and let's go home!"

Going home…to Kiba's. Not to my house, which only holds the people who respect me only for when and to whom I was born.

When I think of Kiba and home, it feels so right, like they are one and the same.

I guess that's why I don't object when he carries me bridal style through the village on this beautiful night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm…you may be uncomfortable, so here's one of my shirts. It may be a bit big on you, though…" Kiba said as he tossed me an oversized shirt.

We were now in his room. I was sitting on his bed as he stood in front of his closet with Akamaru at his feet.

"I'll…um, we'll let you change. Just holler when you're done,"

"Thank you, Kiba,"

As the door shut, I got up and untied my kimono from the festival. In habit, I let it, along with my bra, drop to the floor. I pulled on the forest green shirt given to me, picked up my other clothes, and placed them in the corner.

"Um…Kiba, you guys can come back now. I'm dressed," Well, it was partially true.

Through the door came Kiba, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, with Akamaru padding behind.

Not that I haven't ever seen him without a shirt, we've been teammates for seven years. But tonight, it was if I were seeing Kiba as more than my teammate.

"You can have my bed, I'll just sleep next to Akamaru."

"You don't have to. Besides, I'll feel safer with you next to me,"

He looked at me with such disbelief and his face said 'Are you sure?'

"Please, Kiba. I…I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you…for a very long time,"

"…Hinata,"

His first step seemed so unsure, but with each next one, he became more confident. When he reached where I sat, he outstretched his hand.

I took it, and he pulled me up into a kiss. This time, there were no interruptions, just Kiba and I.

I could hear the faint tapping of Akamaru's claws as he seemingly understood and dropped himself in front of the door to the room.

Kiba lowered me onto the bed, careful not to hurt me. We continued our kiss and hands began to roam.

"Can…can I?" He asked.

"Please,"

Heh, it seems the roles were switched for a moment. He stuttered a question, and I answered confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We still lay in each other's arms at sunrise.

"Hina, I love you,"

"I love you too, Kiba,"

We had to return to the hospital by seven so I could be "discharged" and sent home.

The trip there was uneventful, and we barely made it on time.

I thanked Sakura-san and bid Kiba goodbye as he pecked me on the cheek.

I passed by the marketplace humming softly. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks.

My eyes grew wide as realization set in.

I, Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, betrothed to a nobleman of another clan, just had sex with my teammate of seven years.

What in all hells was I thinking?


	4. Chapter Three: Family and Friends

A/N: Had to do it, this chapter. Or at least the beginning. Hinata finds her inner! Or rather…inners.

And I realized I forgot a disclaimer. This is for the whole story:

**Thekk does not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters within, they belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What in all hells was I thinking?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You obviously weren't.**

Who are you?

**I am you. In a sense, I'm like your conscious, only different. Think of me as that little devil that appears on shoulders in cartoons.**

What? Now I'm going crazy.

_No you aren't. You shouldn't confuse her like that Nata!_

**Heh. Hina, you're too soft.**

Hina? Nata? Who are you?

**Don't you listen? We're like your conscious, advising you in your decisions and life. I'm Nata, representing the side of you that likes to indulge in sin.**

_And I'm Hina. I represent the side of you that refuses to commit sins. Before last night, I was the dominant part of you. Now, we are conflicted._

**Yeah! And I can't tell you how great it is to be free! You should really have sex more often.**

I'm not listening to your gibberish any longer. I have to return home, Father should be expecting me.

**Hmph, fine. Be that way. We'll be back though, don't worry.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at the compound shortly and quickly went to my room to change out of my formal clothes from last night into something clean.

I barely ghosted through the halls until I met the door to the dojo, where Father should be overseeing Hanabi's training.

Hanabi was now 14 and currently preparing for the Chunnin exams. She will most likely pass, as this is her second time taking the exam. Though she defeated her opponents easily enough in the first exam, she was angered to find that she was not chosen to move to the next rank.

I watched as she used the Gentle Fist style, Byakugan activated, on a chakra enhanced training post created specifically for training Hyuugas.

I slid the door open wider so that I could slip through. I bowed slightly to Father and took my place to the left of him, with Neji already on his right.

It took another ten minutes for Hanabi to exhaust the amount of chakra she allowed for training. It was always the same for her: 10 for morning training, 20 for sparring with her teammates, 15-35 for the mission(s), 10 for evening training, and the rest she stores in case of emergency.

I always used to respect her chakra rationing until I saw her sparring with Konohamaru one day. Barely halfway through the battle, she turned around and started walking away. When Konohamaru asked her if she was giving up, she told him that she had used up all of her sparring chakra, and that he knew how the battle would have ended.

It kinda looked like Neji vs. Naruto all over again. Complete with the barrage of Kage Bunshin.

Hanabi took this as a death wish for Konohamaru and they continued without even thinking of chakra restraints. I'd never seen Hanabi smile like that.

The battle ended when both fainted of chakra exhaustion. When Naruto and I both emerged from our bushes, we burst out laughing and took our siblings, blood or adopted, home.

Her chakra restraints were always the same, except on Fridays when she would spar with Konohamaru. She was always happiest on Fridays, no matter who won their competition.

My sweet remembering was interrupted by my father.

"Hinata, may I inquire as to why you were late this morning?"

"Huh, oh. I passed out from chakra exhaustion during my mission with Kiba last night. Sakura-san wanted to keep me overnight for observation,"

"Was there trouble with enemy nin?" Neji asked.

"Oh no, I had depleted most of my chakra training with Kiba earlier, and then I had to spend most of my evening chasing Kankuro's daughter,"

"You should avoid training so much when you have missions to attend to, Hinata,"

"Yes, Father. I apologize,"

"I'm going to reschedule your meeting with Itsuki-sama from this evening. Please use this time to recuperate,"

Aw crap, I forgot. And I have Naruto's party tonight.

"Thank you Father, though will it be alright if I go to the Hokage's this evening? I'm sure Neji will be attending as well,"

"Hokage-sama did mention it to me. It's a meeting of the original Rookie 9, my old team, and the Sensei's if I am correct?"

"I didn't get details, Kiba and I had our mission,"

"I will allow it. Neji, I ask you to please watch over my daughter. I trust you,"

"Of course, Hiashi-sama. I am sworn to protect Hinata-sama with my life,"

"Then you two are dismissed,"

My father rose from his seated position and left Neji and I alone. I hadn't even noticed Hanabi had left.

Neji turned to face me.

"Nee-san, do you have enough chakra for some light sparring with TenTen and I?"

"Of course, Neji-nii-san," And we left the dojo for the training grounds.

Hopefully after training I could speak with TenTen.

Before my Jounin exam, Neji-nii-san advised me to go to TenTen to improve my Byakugan, as he did years before.

Over the sparring sessions, TenTen and I became very close friends. And through her advanced skills in weaponry and experience with training the Byakugan I was able to exceed my former limit and passed the Jounin exams with ease.

Now we still spar when we have free time, and we are often joined by Nii-san.

And I finally broke him of calling me 'Hinata-sama'. I am only 'Hinata-sama' in the presence of my father. Otherwise, I am his only his sister.

We walked in silence until we reached our destination. We found TenTen adjusting her weaponry scrolls in their usual places. Her face brightened when she saw us.

"Neji! Hinata-chan! Over here!" She called to us, waving her arm excitedly.

"Good morning, TenTen. I trust your latest mission went well?"

"Neji, what do you take me for? It was only B-rank. Didn't even have to use any of my scrolls," Almost subconsciously, she flipped a kunai in her hand anxiously. "So are you guys ready to spar? My weapons haven't seen any action for a while!"

Nii-san and I fell into our fighting stances and TenTen immediately leaped from the ground, flinging four shuriken at each of us, each of which were dodged with ease.

"Byakugan!" Immediately my vision broadened to the 360 degrees I was trained to fight with.

Our sparring session lasted for another 40 minutes until the training grounds were littered with all types of weapons and the craters in the earth left only dirt and miniscule patches of grass.

TenTen rubbed the back of her neck, and sheepishly laughed. "Heh, looks like we went a little overboard again. Good thing Naruto's the Hokage now, or else Tsunade-sama would have our heads. What's this? The fourth time?"

"TenTen-chan, it was a two-on-one fight against two Hyuugas. I think people would be surprised if this didn't happen. Here, let me help you gather your weapons." I reached down to pick up a batch of shuriken near to my feet.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You're right though, it's hard not to go overboard when you're one of the only people in the world to know the blind spot of the Byakugan and trying to hit it on two people! Oi, Neji! I'm missing a chained mace, can you see if it's around you?"

"Sure thing. Byakugan," He scanned the area of trees he was nearest. He then turned to look at us. I just barely saw a look of puzzlement fall over his face when he looked at me. Then he walked a few paces and reached down to pick up TenTen's mace.

"Thanks Neji! Bring it over here and I can seal it back into the summoning scroll."

"What else was I going to do with it?"

TenTen stuck her tongue out in a childish fashion. "Nyah, Neji you're too serious sometimes!"

Nii-san dropped the mace next to the other four of it's kind. TenTen then signed the sealing handsigns and sealed each set of weapons in their scrolls.

"Okay, I'm ready to hit the bathhouse, what about you Hinata-chan?"

"Sounds good to me, I need to talk to you anyways." I really hope she can help me…

"Let's go then! I can't wait to get all the sweat off of me!" She then took my wrist and was ready to leap away when Neji spoke, "Wait, Nee-san. I wanted to ask you about-" He was interrupted. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait Neji! Let's go Hinata-chan!"

TenTen took off before I could even say goodbye to Nii-san, but I'm sure whatever he wanted to speak to me about really could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. Had I not deleted them, I could have shown four different versions of this chapter. **

**I'm truly sorry for the wait, though. I had two weeks of band camp and I was only able to write a ChouIno oneshot while there, which will be posted as soon as I get it out of the notebook and onto the computer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter Four: Girl Talk

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_TenTen took off before I could even say goodbye to Nii-san, but I'm sure whatever he wanted to speak to me about really could wait._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know TenTen-chan, we weren't that far from here, we could have just walked." I remarked as we entered the bathhouse.

"But we're shinobi, what's the fun of being a ninja if you can't use your skills when you have absolutely no reason to?"

"And the only people that sentence would make sense to would be us and the rest of the Konoha 12,"

"And probably the Sand Siblings as well, I do wonder how they're doing,"

We passed the towels and picked up two for each of us.

"Well it's not hard to tell. You could always walk over to Temari-chan and Shikamaru-kun's house and talk to her. Kankuro-san is in town as well. And Gaara-sama is still the reigning Kazekage,"

I opened up a locker and began to change.

"Wow, I still can't believe everything. Shikamaru-kun is married and has a new baby, Naruto is Hokage, and god damnit I'm still a virgin!"

Well that was unexpected.

"That…was kind of loud TenTen-chan." Slowly she opened her eyes in realization.

"Oh crap. At least we're the only ones here. And I'm sure that old guy at the entrance is still asleep. This is one of the least used bathhouses in Konoha,"

We wrapped ourselves in big towels and walked into the bathing area. The spacious room was empty of people, and I was glad. No one would like to hear TenTen-chan after I tell her everything.

"Aah, this is nice," She sank into the water up to her chin. "That outburst really wasn't that bad. I could have said something worst like, 'Oh my, I suddenly grew a penis!', now that would have been really bad,"

She always has been a little offbeat.

"When would you need to say that? Honestly…"

"Ooh ooh! Ino-chan did once! It was when she and Sakura-san were 'secretly' testing out variations of Naruto's Sexy-no-Jutsu. I just happened to walk by that particular greenhouse behind the flower shop. But like I was saying, I'm not the only virgin in Konoha. I mean there's me, you, Saku-wait never mind, and Ino-chan!"

"Aah, actually one of those three was disqualified last night," I managed to squeak out. Best to break it to her slowly.

"Seriously? Aww man, who was it?"

"Umm…Kiba,"

"Ino-chan had sex with Kiba-kun?! What? Were they even dating? Serious-" Her hands were waving everywhere.

"TenTen-chan! It wasn't Ino-chan…it was me," 3...2...1... I was bracing myself for the impact.

"Kyaa?! Why didn't you tell me as soon as you saw me? Wait! Is that a hickey on your wrist?"

Eh, could have been worse. I could still feel the blush on my face, though.

"I didn't tell you as soon as I saw you because Nii-san was there. And no, that's not a hickey, you did that when you pulled me here,"

"Oh…sorry about that. So you and Kiba-kun are finally together, huh?" Her head fell back against the tiles and she closed her eyes. "I'm really happy for you, you know I've always thought you were perfect for each other,"

I didn't answer. Kiba and I weren't together, we couldn't be. I was already engaged, soon to be the head of the Hyuuga clan.

My eyes began to feel wet, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I took in a short breath as the tears began to fall.

TenTen opened her eyes and immediately her expression changed to one of concern. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

"It's…it's just that…that I want to be with Kiba…more than anything, I do," I sniffled out.

"Well what's stopping you? Doesn't he return your feelings? He didn't just use you for sex, did he!?"

"No, no, that's not it at all!"

She slung an arm around me and hugged me gently. "Then what is it?"

"My father…he…he has me arranged to marry Kono Itsuki-sama. It's so…so I can become the head of the… of the Hyuuga household," TenTen-chan released me and looked at me disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious? An arranged marriage? And with Itsuki-sama? Come on, we have to tell Naruto about this! He'll do something for you and he'll-"

"No! I have to do this for my clan…for Konoha… If I don't go through with this, Hanabi-neesan will be the heir and nothing will change. The Branch will still have to bear their seals and will never fully be able to reach their potential. Nii-san's children, my children…will all have to bear the Seal of the Caged Bird. I could never do that to them…"

"Hinata-chan…Are you sure there's no other option?"

"No other way out. It's about the only decent thing I can do for the village. I was never the greatest shinobi and I could never design weapons like you, I can't heal like Sakura-san, and I could never train special forces like Ino-chan,"

"That's not true! You're a great ninja and you-"

"Stop, please. I know I'm a worthless ninja, so I have to do my duty this way,"

Her eyes softened and my tears finally stopped. She gave me another small hug and started getting out of the bath.

"I understand, Hinata-chan. And I will always be here for you and support you through everything,"

I got out as well and dried off.

"Thank you, for everything TenTen-chan," She nodded to me and we headed back to the lockers.

"I know, let's go get some new kimonos for the party tonight! That should cheer you up, and then we can get ready at my place,"

"Sounds good," I replied.

As I pulled on my fishnet undershirt a thought occurred to me.

"You know, I told him I loved him… How am I going to tell him about everything?"

She stopped midway through tying her hair into it's second bun.

"You can tell him after you meet with Itsuki-sama, until then, enjoy your time together. Okay?"

"You're right. Let's get going then," I fastened my kunai holster just as TenTen-chan adjusted her largest scroll on her lower back. Then we left for the marketplace just as it turned an hour past noon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our shopping trip was uneventful to say the least. We briefly ran into Ryuu near the produce stall and found that her and Kankuro-san, along with Gaara-sama who was visiting, would be at Naruto's get-together tonight.

We each chose cotton kimonos for the party. TenTen-chan picked me out a chocolate brown kimono patterned with the kanji for dog, Inu, and it had a silhouette of a dog in the lower corner. And I chose for her a cornflower blue kimono patterned with the kanji for bamboo(1), Take, and had a silhouette of a panda in the lower corner.

After we purchased those, we also bought the strangest baby jumper I've ever seen for Sakura-san's baby. It was black in color, with pink and orange recycle symbols dotted all over it(2).

TenTen-chan and I knew that no other baby in Konohagakure would wear it, and that Naruto and Sakura-san would love it. Sasuke-san, not so much, and Lee-san would more than likely find it 'brimming to the top with youthfulness' and such.

Otherwise, nothing spectacular happened while we were out. Now was just to get ready for the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) You can actually see this kimono in my "Neji and TenTen - Dance With Me" pic on DeviantArt.

(2) Okay, if I were to see something like this in a store, I would buy four of them, swear to god. It was honestly just a random thing I decided to throw in there. I had PSPX open and I decided to create a pattern with Team 7 colors, and I found instead of a swirly design, a recycle sign. So I had to do it. (By the way, I have a recycle shirt, and I loooove it.) And being green is being cool to the Earth! Just ask Lee!

Authors notes: I like this chapter, I really do. TenTen is seriously one of my favorite characters, even though we don't know all that much about her. And I love the idea of TenTenXHinata friendship.

Thanks for reading, and I'll be sure to try and update soon!


	6. Chapter Five: Happy Occasions

-1A/N: Apologies for the lateness. October is always my busiest month, and I never get anything leisurely done. So I wrote you a nice, eventful chapter! Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Otherwise, nothing spectacular happened while we were out. Now was just to get ready for the party._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Our shopping trip left us with a good half-hour to get ready and leave. It was more than enough time for us, considering neither of us wear makeup and we chose to wear our hair in relatively simple styles.

TenTen-chan chose to keep her hair in it's usual bun fashion. I threw half of my hair into an upside down bun, with the rest let down.

We left with barely time to spare, but considering the fact that we were ninja, that didn't matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you really have to pull me all the way here again? You left a matching bruise on the other wrist, TenTen-chan,"

"Sorry, I just got a little overexcited and didn't want to be late," She said as we passed through the open doors of the Hokage Building's rarely-used conference hall.

Glancing around, I was able to see we were one of the last to arrive.

In one corner of the room was Shikamaru and Temari-san, along with their baby daughter, Sunashika-chan. They appeared to be having a conversation with Ino-chan and Chouji-san.

Not too far off was Nii-san, along with Lee-san, who was concentrating balancing a glass on his head whilst Nii-san paid no attention and spoke with the Kazekage, Gaara-sama.

And there were the lives of the party, when they saw us, they finished up their conversation with former temporary Team 7 member Sai-san, and came to greet us.

"Yes, everyone's here! Well, except for Kakashi-sensei, and as much as we want him to be here for this, there's no knowing when he'll show up. Ready to get this show on the road, boys?" Sakura said as I noticed that she was wearing a very elegant and probably expensive kimono.

"Better sooner than later," Sasuke-san replied. He was also donning an especially handsome kimono.

"Yeah! Gonna' get married, gonna' get marri-" Naruto-kun was cut off abruptly by Sakura-san's fist connecting with the top of his head.

"Dumbass! Now you ruined the surprise!" She exclaimed under her breath to him, then turned to us, "I'm sorry you two, it's supposed to be a surprise for tonight. Do you mind keeping it to yourselves for just a short while?"

"Of course we'll keep it a secret, right Hinata-chan? Though I wish we weren't so under-dressed for the occasion!' TenTen-chan answered for us cheerfully.

"Thanks, and don't worry about it. You aren't under-dressed at all! At least in comparison to Shikamaru, Lee-san, and Gai-sensei! Do those three own anything else?"

"I've known Lee and Gai-sensei for years and I've never seen them wear anything else." TenTen-chan sighed.

"Um, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun? If you don't mind me asking, who's marrying who? I thought having multiple spouses was illegal in the Fire Country?" I piped in.

"The dobe found a loophole." Sasuke-san replied.

"Yeah, yeah! I was reading up on the law and it says that no one man may have two wives, but it says nothing about having a wife and a husband! And it also says nothing about a woman taking two husbands, so we can each exchange rings with each other!" Naruto-kun explained further.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I'm so happy for you guys! Who's performing the service?"

"Gaara is, TenTen. I talked him into it over nin-hawk the moment I figured out we could do this! He says he has important village business to talk about as well, but I know he came all this way just to do this!" Naruto explained.

"Actually, Naruto, I do have important village business to discuss. But it can wait until after the ceremony, is everyone ready?" Gaara-sama cut in.

"Naruto, go get Kiba-kun and the sensei from the other room will you? They're probably playing cards or something. I hope Tsunade-shishou didn't lose too much money."

"Okay Sakura-chan!" And he ran off, humming what I assume was a wordless version of 'Gonna' get married! Gonna' get married!'.

I'm truly happy for all of them, really I am. Though my mind is elsewhere.

Naruto-kun is going to go get Kiba. I'm nervous. I'm nervous to see my teammate of seven years. What does he think of me? What does he think _we_ are?

I'm so scared.

Then he walks into the room and our eyes lock. He smiles at me.

What was I worried about again?

And I return his smile. Then the announcement is made.

"Oiii! Everyone we have an announcement to make! Me, teme, and Sakura-chan are gettin' married right here right now! So sit your asses down so we can get started!" Way to make an important announcement, Naruto-kun.

Various reactions came from the crowd, all happy, though many confused. Most were probably asking themselves the same question I had.

Nonetheless, everyone sat down for the ceremony, waiting to see what would unfold.

As I took my seat, Kiba's hand found itself tangled with mine, and his gentle squeeze told me more than words could ever say.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony was lovely, and Kakashi-sensei did eventually show up. Right as they were about to exchange rings, the gray-haired man popped into the room beginning to drawl about an elderly woman with some groceries when he stopped dead, cleared his throat, told his 'brats' to give him proper warning next time, then told Gaara-sama to carry on.

Everyone in the room shared a laugh and after Kakashi-sensei took his seat they continued with the exchanging of rings, which were particularly exotic in themselves. There were six bands in all, two were slimmer than the others, obviously meant for Sakura-san, and the other four slightly thicker, for Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun.

Each member of Team 7 started and ended with two bands. Naruto-kun began with two silver bands adorning a fire opal (1) each, the orange hue obviously representative of himself, and received a band from both Sasuke-san and Sakura-san. Sasuke-san began with two silver bands as well, each with a _lapis lazuli _(2) set in the metal, and received a band from both Sakura-san and Naruto-kun. And finally Sakura-san began with another set of silver bands with morganite (3) dazzling in the center, and then she ended with both Sasuke-san's and Naruto-kun's bands.

It was so full of devotion and love, it made small liquid beads form in the corners of my eyes.

Claw-tipped hands felt light on my cheek, "Hey, how about you save those tears for when we're up there? Whaddya' say, Hinata? Save those tears for _our_ wedding." His voice said.

I froze. He had just proposed. I highly doubt it was his true purpose, and he was probably going to ask me formally in the near future, but still. He expected my answer, and he was positive it was going to be a yes.

I can't tell him yes. I can't speak that one simple word that would fill him up with joy and probably cause him to jump up and shout to the heavens.

Because I'm betrothed to another man, and I cannot deceive Kiba any longer.

"I…I can't, I'm sorry." And I got up and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Fire opals are a gemstone that can be an orange color, the stone is representative of energy and a positive outlook on life, that's why I chose it for Naruto.

(2) _Lapis Lazuli_ is a type of gemstone that is a blue hue, and represents friendship, honesty, and truth. I found it kind of befitting for Sasuke, like telling Sakura and Naruto that their love/friendship is too important to betray their trust ever again.

(3) And finally, Morganite is a pink gemstone that emanates a sense of charm, esprit, and a touch of tenderness. Obviously it is perfect to represent Sakura.

A/N: So there we have it folks. I made an evil cliffhanger of DOOM, and I'd say it's a doozie. I'm really anxious to start writing the next chapter, and I'm going to have it done by the end of October, because November is NaNoWriMo, and I'm participating to write my original novel. So unless there's some weird moment where I get uber inspiration for DoD, then there will be **no**updates in November.


	7. Chapter Six: Complicated Matters

_A/N: Remember, last update until December! Please enjoy the chapter!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_I…I can't, I'm sorry." And I got up and ran._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd be coming after me soon, I know it.

I wasn't ready to tell him everything yet, but there was literally no place to hide from his nose.

I'd be safest somewhere he won't be allowed to enter, and home wasn't an option until I could meet up with Nii-san.

'Though I have already bathed today, I probably will be able to hide in a bathhouse.'

So I headed to the nearest bathhouse I knew of, quickly entering into the safety of the women-only section of the establishment.

I hastily stripped down and made my way into the bath. The warm water soothed me and gave me a chance to think.

'Soon probably Sakura-san, and Ino-chan, and TenTen-chan will be coming bursting in here anytime now. Kiba will have led them all here, and eventually everything will have to come out in the open.'

It was then when I felt a presence unknown to me enter the bathing area. I opened my eyes and through the light steam I saw the most unexpected person approach me.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" I stammered out. He wore a scowl on his face, obviously displeased with the situation. I blushed as I covered myself up as best I could. "What are you doing here? Isn't…isn't this the women's bath?"

Then I noticed his figure, definitely female, but retaining masculine features such as very shallow curves and a small chest. My eyes widened, realizing that Sakura-san more than likely had to convince Sasuke-san to use Naruto-kun's jutsu and send him in here.

I feel like such a burden. And he still hasn't said a word to me.

"You…you didn't have to come here. I-I just lost my head for a second. Go back to the party, you are one of the hosts after all." I felt so embarrassed.

He finally spoke to me, "TenTen said it was a clan matter. As a member of a clan on equal standing with the Hyuugas, I was elected to come speak with you."

"TenTen-chan said…what else did she say?"

"She said it was an important clan matter that affected you greatly, that is all. Kiba knows nothing. He left with his dog to find you almost immediately after you left." He answered me.

So Kiba still doesn't know, that's such a relief.

"Umm…Sasuke-san, I mean no offense by my statement, but I don't think you'll understand my problem."

He sighed as he finally lowered himself into the adjacent tub. A short silence followed as I waited for his words.

"You'd be surprised what I understand now, Hyuuga Hinata. I owe a lot to this village and it's people. I'm sure there is some debt I owe to you that I can repay. Tell me, I may be able to help."

I was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. This man and I have exchanged very little words in all the years we've known each other. I recall that even on our first meeting at the age of five, he barely even spoke to me. Now he's offering to help me?

Enough has been strange in the past few days, maybe it's worth the try.

"It's my father, he's arranged a marriage for me, with…an older man. I don't want to go through with it and-" I began.

He interrupted me, "Then don't, you are an adult now, and can choose your own husband."

"It's more complicated than that…" I said, my head facing down towards the water.

"How so?"

"It's the Caged Bird Seal. If I take over the clan, I can get rid of it for good. That's why I have to marry Itsuki-sama. I have to do this for Nii-san's children, and even my own children. And even for me. Do you know how scary it would be for your own flesh and blood to be able to destroy your brain with a simple hand seal?" I got ahead of myself, and a little overexited. Then I didn't think before I spoke, "What if Itachi could have done that to you? And your childr-"

I stopped midway through my sentence when I saw him tense. A reddish glow was emanating from his eyes. Immediately the fear of attack surged through my veins.

Then the Sharingan faded and Sasuke-san took a deep breath.

"You know, at one time he could. The Mangekyou was a terrifying power. He may not have been able to physically destroy me, but he came close to mentally destroying me." Then he turned and looked directly into my eyes. "I see you in a new light now, Hyuuga Hinata, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual." It was then he actually smiled.

"I don't know if I can help you right now, or even at all, but I'll try. And I trust you neither want Kiba nor the dobe to know of your situation as of yet. I respect that."

He rose from the bath waters and draped a towel around his body, the cloth soaking up the water and conforming to his awkward female shape.

As he left the room he turned to me, "Kiba's stationed himself outside the front door, with Akamaru patrolling the perimeter. It's probably be in your best interest to leave your clothing here, as it's the primary source of your scent. Also, I suggest you use the Body Transfer Technique to get to your estate, and even as a short stalling technique you should borrow some of your sister's or Neji's clothing."

"Th-thank you, Sasuke-san. You really have helped me." But he was already gone.

Or so I thought, until his voice once again echoed into my ears.

"It'll work out for you. No one's rooting against you."

I didn't, and still don't, know how to interpret our conversation, but it gave me a little more hope, nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So yeah, good help really can come from unexpected places, as Hinata has now found out.

Though I do believe I could have executed this whole conversation a little better.

So now I'm set to work on my original novel, wish me luck on my NaNoWriMo journey!


	8. Chapter Seven: Time

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Over a year in to the story and not even to the climax. My sincerest apologies to all those who have been following the story. The truth of the matter is, I don't believe my writing is up to the standards I wish it to be. I will be re-writing DoD and also organizing the rest of the plotline in a more solid timeline so I don't mash up events that will make things not make sense. This means that DoD is now on ****HIATUS status until further notice. I promise it will be back, with much stronger writing and just an overall better story.**

_A/N: I'm back, and sadly I was unsuccessful at completing my novel. I do value the experience though, and hope that the experience will aid me in my fan fiction as well._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_It'll work out for you. No one's rooting against you."_

_I didn't, and still don't, know how to interpret our conversation, but it gave me a little more hope, nonetheless._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

I followed Sasuke-san's advice, and then I found myself exactly where I wanted to end up. I was in Nee-chan's room.

I grimaced as I rooted through her drawers. She was at least two sizes smaller than me, and not to mention her bra size was borderline nonexistent as of yet. It seemed that our grandmother's genes were not passed on to her, and rather she took our mother's figure.

Said figure leaned itself in the doorframe.

"Are you hiding yourself from your pet dog-man?" She quipped, nearly making me drop my dripping towel. I squeaked in surprise.

"N-nee-chan, I need to borrow some clothes," I managed to stammer out, trying to suppress my blush from her eerily correct question.

"And may I ask why? Laundry was just done this morning, and your room is just down the hallway. I ask again, are you hiding from the Inuzuka?"

I sighed in defeat, it was hard to win a verbal war with her.

"Yes, I need to disguise my scent from Kiba. Do you have any clothing that will fit me? I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't need to. I would gladly borrow Nii-san's clothing, but two sources of his scent from separate sides of the village would just lead Kiba to me faster,"

"Tactical," She acknowledged before pointing to one of the drawers I had yet to check, "Nightshirts are there, maybe some shorts as well. I can't do much about your underwear problem, though."

I bowed slightly in gratitude, "That's more than enough, thank you, Nee-chan." I got a brief 'hmph' in reply as her long hair trailed smoothly behind her in her exit. I hastily chose some clothing and fell exhausted onto Nee-chan's bed.

Her ceiling is tan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't remember falling asleep. I don't remember how I ended up in my own room (was I carried?).

And I don't remember ever having a headache like this. Even my worst hangover (the night preceding of which will never be spoken of again) didn't quite make me want to curl up and hurl kunai at the sun until the damned thing stopped _shining_. And Ibiki will have nothing on me when I catch the cretins who took that jackhammer to my back.

The only time I got up was to write a quick note to Naruto-kun explaining that I was sick. Then I trudged back to Nee-chan's room and gave the note to her to give to him. She grumbled a few things at me as I left, but I didn't care.

I slept all day, that is, until I was awoken mid-afternoon by the arrival of a kunai.

A kunai. Through my window. Embedded in my floor.

I bolted alert and activated my Byakugan immediately, preparing myself for combat. Whipping my gaze to the direction of my outside-facing wall, I saw Sasuke-san give a slight nod (can the Sharingan even see through walls?) and leap away.

Well, okay then. Pulling the chakra away from my eyes, I picked up the kunai.

I had to focus my eyes slightly to see the reason why Sasuke-san sent me this. Etched just along the edge of the blade, there was a message encoded in shinobi shorthand.

"Kiba on mission. One month time. Think."

So that's what Sasuke-san meant in our conversation last night. He had enough influence on missions to make this completely inconspicuous so that neither Naruto-kun nor Kiba would have to find out.

Sasuke-san gave me time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Over a year in to the story and not even to the climax. My sincerest apologies to all those who have been following the story. The truth of the matter is, I don't believe my writing is up to the standards I wish it to be. I will be re-writing DoD and also organizing the rest of the plotline in a more solid timeline so I don't mash up events that will make things not make sense. This means that DoD is now on ****HIATUS status until further notice. I promise it will be back, with much stronger writing and just an overall better story.**

_A/N:_

_Long wait, I know._

_Ugh, this chapter is short and I hate it. I'm probably going to go back and re-write this whole story. There are two more important scenes that I would like to get done before I start re-writing, though, so it will be a few more chapters before the re-writing begins. There will also be a Kiba interlude before then, too, either as a space-filler chapter or maybe its own side-fic._

_Stupid shell-shocked Sasuke. He just doesn't talk to me. He's way too mellow with Hinata, but whenever I write him in the same universe with other people, he's much more in-character. But he's such an important character in this story…argh. And before it even comes up, this will not at any point become a SasuHina, even if I do have a certain fondness for it. In this universe, Sasuke is permanently shacked up with both Naruto and Sakura, and they're quite possessive of him. Plus, in this point in the timeline, he has a fifty percent chance that the heir to his clan will be born within months._

_But back to the plot…the pivotal moment is coming up. I'm really looking forward to it!_


End file.
